Scandic Hotels
, Finland]] , Sweden]] Scandic Hotels is a hotel chain headquartered in Stockholm, Sweden with its main operations in the Nordic countries. Alongside hotels in Sweden, Norway, Finland and Denmark, the company also has a presence in Belgium and the Netherlands, Estonia and Lithuania, Northern Germany, Poland, and Russia. It is owned by EQT Partners. History The first hotel in what was later to become the Scandic chain was the Esso Motor Hotel in Närke, central Sweden. Opened in 1963, it capitalized on the increase in car travel, both for business and pleasure – the motel was a novel concept for Europe at the time. A second hotel followed in Mölndal three years later. By 1972 the company began to expand into Norway and Denmark, and a year later it was the largest hotel chain in its native Sweden. In 1983, the company was sold to a Swedish consortium headed by Ratos and the following year it was named Scandic Hotels. Ratos became sole owner in 1985, and a year later the first hotel outside Scandinavia opened in Koblenz, Germany. The business was negatively impacted by the 1990/91 Gulf Crisis, and company management was replaced in 1992. In 1996 the group acquired Reso Hotels and became a publicly traded company on the Stockholm stock exchange. Two years later, the Arctia Hotels group in Finland followed, giving Scandic a presence in all the Scandinavian countries, and in 1999 the group expanded into Estonia. In 2001, Scandic was acquired by the London-based Hilton Group. The hotel chain changed ownership again in 2007, this time bought by Swedish private equity firm EQT for EUR 833 million. Scandic Hotels Corporate Information, http://www.scandichotels.com/About-Us/Corporate-information/History/. Accessed 2010-03-14. Management Scandic Hotels is managed by an executive team led by CEO Frank Fiskers. Fiskers, however, announced his resignation on March 8, 2010, but will remain on his post as CEO through the summer of 2010, after which he will join Scandic's Board of Directors. "Head of Scandic Hotels steps down" The Swedish Wire, http://swedishwire.com/business/3218-head-of-scandic-hotels-steps-down, published 2010-03-08. Accessed 2010-03-14. Facts & Figures As of March 14, 2010, the company employs 6,600 people and operates 151 hotels with 28,504 guest rooms. Operating result (EBITDA) for 2008 amounted to EUR 111.1 million. Scandic Hotels Facts & Figures, http://www.scandichotels.com/About-Us/Corporate-information/Facts--figures/. Accessed 2010-03-14. Sustainability Efforts Since 1994, Scandic profiles itself heavily as an ecologically sustainable business. Employees receive sustainability education and the company offers rooms built in an environmentally friendly way. In 2001 the breakfasts at all Swedish Scandics received the KRAV ecological product certificate, and by 2004 all Swedish hotels had earned the "Swan" ecolabel. Scandic has received national and international awards for its environmental efforts: Bohdanowicz, Paulina et al.: "Environmental Training and Measures at Scandic Hotels, Sweden". Research paper presented at B.E.S.T. Sustainable Tourism Think Tank IV, "Sustainability and Mass Destinations: Challenges and Possibilities", 2004-07-01-2004-07-04, Esbjerg, Denmark. http://www.greenthehotels.com/eng/BohdanowiczSimanicMartinacTT4Abstract.pdf. Accessed 2010-03-14. S:t Julian Disability Award, S:t Julian – City of Stockholm, February 2006 Glassbjörnen Environmental Award – GRIP Forum, Norway, May 2006 Oslo’s Urban Environmental Prize – City of Oslo, Norway, June 2006 Best Environmental Work – Grand Travel Awards, Sweden, March 2007 Scandic Elmia & Scandic Portalen – Jönköping Municipality Environmental Award, June 2007 Stilpriset Hjärter Ess för tillgänglighet – Stil, Sweden, September 2007 Swedish Recycling Award, October 2007 The Sustainability Award – European Hotel Design Awards, London, October 2007 Best CSR Programme – Hospitality Awards, Paris, November 2007 New Developments Scandic currently has new hotels under development in Berlin, Hamburg, Oslo and Stockholm, among other locations. List of Scandic Hotels *'Belgium' **Antwerpen (Scandic Antwerpen) **Brussels (Scandic Grande Place Brussels) *'Denmark' **Aalborg (Scandic Aalborg) **Århus ***Scandic Århus ***Scandic Plaza Århus no **Copenhagen ***Scandic Eremitage ***Scandic Glostrup ***Scandic Hvidovre ***Scandic Sydhavnen ***Scandic Copenhagen ***Scandic Webers ***Scandic Palace **Esbjerg (Scandic Olympic Esbjerg) **Frederikshavn (Scandic Stena Line Frederikshavn) **Herning (Scandic Regina Herning) **Horsens (Scandic Bygholm Park Horsens) **Kolding (Scandic Kolding) **Odense (Scandic Odense) **Randers (Scandic Kongens Ege Randers) **Ringsted (Scandic Ringsted) **Roskilde (Scandic Roskilde) **Silkeborg (Scandic Silkeborg) *'Estonia' **Pärnu (Scandic Rannahotell) **Tallinn (Scandic Palace) *'Finland' **Helsinki *** Scandic Continental *** Scandic Gateway-Helsinki Airport *** Scandic Grand Marina Helsinki *** Scandic Marski Helsinki *** Scandic Simonkenttä **Espoo (Scandic Espoo) **Jyväskylä (Scandic Jyväskylä) **Kajaani (Scandic Kajanus) **Kuopio (Scandic Kuopio) **Lappeenranta (Scandic Patria) **Pori (Scandic Pori) **Rovaniemi (Scandic Rovaniemi) **Sodankylä (Scandic Luosto) **Suomussalmi (Scandic Kiannon Kuohut) **Tampere *** Scandic Rosendahl *** Scandic Tampere City **Turku *** Scandic Julia *** Scandic Plaza **Varkaus (Scandic Oscar Varkaus) **Oulu (Scandic Oulu) *'Germany' **Berlin (Scandic Potsdamer Platz) **Lübeck (Scandic Lübeck) *'Italy' **Bari (Scandic by Hilton Bari) **Siracusa (Scandic by Hilton Siracusa) *'Latvia' **Ventspils (Scandic Latvia) *'Lithuania' **Vilnius (Scandic Neringa) *'Netherlands' **Nijmegen (Scandic Sanadome Nijmegen) *'Norway' **Ålesund (Scandic Ålesund) **Bergen ***Scandic Bergen Airport ***Scandic Bergen City **Hamar (Scandic Hamar) **Kristiansand (Scandic Kristiansand) **Greater Oslo ***Scandic Asker ***Scandic Byporten ***Scandic Edderkoppen ***Scandic Høvik (Ramstadsletta) ***Scandic KNA ***Scandic Sjølyst **Tromsø (Scandic Tromsø) **Trondheim ***Scandic Prinsen ***Scandic Residence ***Scandic Solsiden *'Poland' **Gdansk (Scandic Gdańsk) **Wrocław (Scandic Wrocław) *'Sweden' **Bollnäs (Scandic Bollnäs) **Borås (Scandic Borås) **Borlänge (Scandic Borlänge) **Falun (Scandic Falun) **Gothenburg ***Scandic Backadal ***Scandic Crown ***Scandic Europa ***Scandic Mölndal ***Scandic Opalen ***Scandic Rubinen **Gävle ***Scandic CH ***Scandic Gävle Väst **Halmstad (Scandic Hallandia) **Helsingborg ***Scandic Helsingborg Nord ***Scandic Horisont **Jönköping ***Scandic Elmia ***Scandic Portalen **Kalmar (Scandic Kalmar Väst) **Karlshamn (Scandic Karlshamn) **Karlskrona (Scandic Karlskrona) **Karlstad ***Scandic Karlstad City ***Scandic Klarälven ***Scandic Winn **Kiruna (Scandic Ferrum) **Linköping ***Scandic Frimurarehotellet ***Scandic Linköping City ***Scandic Linköping Väst **Luleå (Scandic Luleå) **Lund (Scandic Star) **Malmö ***Scandic Kramer ***Scandic S:t Jörgen ***Scandic Segevång ***Scandic Malmö City **Norrköping ***Scandic Norrköping City ***Scandic Norrköping Nord **Örebro ***Scandic Örebro Grand ***Scandic Örebro Väst **Örnsköldsvik (Scandic Örnsköldsvik) **Östersund (Scandic Östersund) **Skellefteå (Scandic Skellefteå) **Skövde (Scandic Billingen) **Stockholm ***Scandic Alvik ***Scandic Anglais ***Scandic Ariadne ***Scandic Bromma ***Scandic Continental ***Scandic Hasselbacken ***Scandic Infra City ***Scandic Järva Krog ***Scandic Kungens Kurva ***Scandic Malmen ***Scandic Park ***Scandic Sergel Plaza ***Scandic Skogshöjd (Södertälje) ***Scandic Sjöfartshotellet ***Scandic Star Sollentuna ***Scandic Södertälje ***Scandic Täby ***Scandic Upplands Väsby **Sundsvall ***Scandic Sundsvall City ***Scandic Sundsvall Nord **Trollhättan (Scandic Swania) **Umeå ***Scandic Plaza ***Scandic Umeå Syd **Uppsala ***Scandic Uplandia ***Scandic Uppsala Nord **Västerås (Scandic Västerås) **Växjö (Scandic Växjö) External links *Scandic Hotels web site References Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies established in 1963 da:Scandic Hotels ja:スカンディック・ホテル no:Scandic Hotels pl:Hotele Scandic su:Scandic Hotels fi:Scandic sv:Scandic